1. Field
Disclosed herein are embodiments which relate to an image processing apparatus and method for obtaining a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to an image signal processor (ISP) used during a process of obtaining a depth image and a color image and a method of operating the ISP.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there is an increasing interest regarding three-dimensional (3D) imagery. There has been conducted research on a color and depth camera that captures a color image and a depth image with respect to an actual target in order to generate the 3D image.
A method of obtaining a depth image may include a 3D scanning method. However, in aspects of portability and utility, it may be advantageous to use a depth camera using an infrared (IR) light. Therefore, it may be possible to obtain a precise depth image using the depth camera, and to obtain 3D information associated with an object using the depth image and a color image that is obtained by a color camera.
As described above, the depth image and the color image may be obtained using the depth camera and the color camera, respectively, and then be matched or mapped with each other. Attempts have been made to obtain the depth image and the color image using a single camera.
However, there is a desire to precisely match a depth image and a color image that are obtained in association with the same object.